


PRKF Ranger Babies

by Aiden_Ravelle



Series: Power Rangers Kinetic Fury [4]
Category: Power Rangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:23:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle
Summary: In the universe of my stories Power Rangers Kinetic Fury and New Black Ranger. The rangers discuss baby names.





	PRKF Ranger Babies

I don’t own Power Rangers, but I own my OC’s and the Kinetic Fury powers.

 

“What about Sheldon?” Elle chimed in.

“Nope, he’ll get picked on for sure,” Aiden answered.

“Rain?”

“That’s funny, I can control the weather, but I don’t want to name a kid after it,” Aiden answered again.

“Sebastian?”

“I played the crab Sebastian in a school play once…”

“Is there any name you do like?”

“I don’t know. You JUST got pregnant, we have 9 months to pick a name, right?” Aiden asked.

“I want to pick a name now though…” Elle replied.

They talked on and on about name finally they decided.  
“What about Axel?” Aiden questioned.

“That’s a Kingdom Hearts character, but he is my favorite character in that…” She trailed off then smiled,  “Yeah it sounds cute.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Two years passed, baby Axel was about a year and a half.

“What about Sheldon now?” Elle suggested.

“That one will always be a no,” Aiden replied.

“We have one named after a video game character. What about something else nerdy?”  
  
“Hmm. Bruce?” Aiden answered.

“Sounds too old.”

“Barry?”

“Also sounds a little old.. How about Damien?”

“That does sound cute,” Elle smiled.

“Then it’s decided.”

“I’ve always wanted to name a daughter Skylar,” Piper mentioned.

“I’m not sure. Maybe we need to see her first, she might not fit the name that we pick out beforehand,” Jack replied.

A few months later, Piper was sweating and breathing heavy after just giving birth.

“She looks like a Skylar to me,” Jack told his wife while holding his daughter for the first time.  
Piper smiled and nodded.

“Twins?” Skull said dumbfounded.

Raven nodded in response. Skulls best friend Bulk patted his friend on the back, “Congrats man.”

Skull and Bulk now had a duplex with one living on each side so they were almost always hanging out.

“What will you name them?” Bulk asked looking at his friend who was still in shock.

“I haven’t decided yet, but I’m sure we’ll come up with something good,” Raven commented.

Finally coming out of the shock Skull commented, “You have to push out two of them, I think that gives you free reign to name them.”

Raven laughed as she called her parents to tell them the news.

A few months later, Raven walked into the kitchen, “Maybe it’s weird, but I came up with some names in my dream.”

“What are they?” Skull asked curious.

“Luka and Sierra,” Ravens smile asked for reassurance.

“I love them,” Skull smiled as he hugged his wife.

The rangers had dealt with saving the world, could they now handle being parents?

 


End file.
